Le baiser du détraqueur
by Sirenelunaire
Summary: Une sorte de communion avait pris place entre ces deux âmes si contraires depuis leur affrontement visuel  et leur corps à corps. C'était bizarre, troublant et, étrangement intriguant.


Bonjour/ Bonsoir. Ceci est ma première fiction longue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En fait, pour être honnête, si je l'ai posté aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai un manque d'inspiration pour le troisième chapitre et la flemme totale de tenter d'écrire une suite à cette fiction. Et donc, je comptais sur vous pour me motiver un peu. Le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit, rassurez-vous ! Je tiens à signaler que ce texte a été corrigé par une bêta plus que compétente : **Juzzu** qui est uniquement présente sur le site hpfanfiction , je pense. Voilà, merci à toi, Juzuu, parce que tu as a accomplit un travail magnifique. Bon je crois que j'en ai terminé avec mon monologue qui sert à rien. **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Remember December

_«Lorsque nous aimons nous sommes tous des idiots.»_

_Orgueil et préjugés. _

L'air froid de Décembre s'engouffra dans sa chemise de nuit et la fit frissonner. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Marcher, marcher pour pouvoir continuer à respirer. Marcher pour oublier. C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Le sol semblait gelé sous ses pieds nus qui pourtant poursuivaient leur route. Rusard pouvait bien la surprendre, le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner, que ses pieds ne cesseraient pas pour autant leur terrible marche.

Au dehors, la neige, elle aussi, s'entêtait à poursuivre son œuvre : faire de Poudlard unvéritable décor hivernal. Les flocons s'entremêlaient avec joie, dansant littéralement en silence dans la nuit. Si beaux, sous la pâleur de la lune. Si blancs, sous la noirceur de l'obscurité... Si purs.

Mais elle ne voyait rien de tout s'en fichait pas mal, à vrai dire.

Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte qu'elle cherchait. Faite en bois, haute, imposante, froide. Mais derrière la glaciale apparence qu'elle avait, se trouvait une pièce chaleureuse, grande et confortable. Ce qu'elle cherchait par dessus tout.

Habilement, elle poussa la porte sans la faire grincer, ce qui se révélait être un véritable miracle pour quiconque n'étant pas un tant soit peu habitué à ce lieux. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour notre héroïne : elle y avait passé au moins la moitié de sa scolarité depuis qu'elle était au château.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma les yeux. L'odeur des vieux livres lui avait toujours plu. Elle respira fort, rien que pour avoir l'impression de s'imprégner de cette senteur.

En d'autres circonstances, elle ne serait jamais venue là, la nuit, à 2h30 du matin. Mais cette tristesse qui demeurait au plus profond de son cœur amoureux l'avait réveillé. Muée par son instinct et sa peine, elle était venue se réfugier à l'endroit qu'elle préférait entre tous, la bibliothèque de avait dans la tête une musique affreusement triste, digne d'un de ces films d'amour moldus qui finissent si mal. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'arrêter de battre pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce chagrin qui la laissait amère. Une larme silencieuse se perdit sur sa joue. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas pleurer pour un imbécile qui ne l'aimait pas.

« Ronald, lui avait-elle soufflé à l'oreille, il faut qu'on parle. » Elle ne l'appelait comme ça qu'en de rares occasions, et il le savait. C'était une occasion rare, importante. Du moins pour elle.

Elle se voyait alors déjà, lui déclarant qu'il n'y avait que lui qu'elle aimait, qu'il était la raison pour laquelle, malgré cette horrible guerre qui ne finissait pas, elle continuait à vouloir se battre, se battre pour lui. Et lui... lui, il aurait déclaré : «Hermione, mon Hermione, si tu savais...» Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé finir sa phrase, elle l'aurait alors embrassé et il aurait répondu avec passion à leur premier baiser.

Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Il lui avait seulement répondu avec un petit regard contrit : « Pas tout de suite, Mione, l'entraînement de Quidditch va bientôt commencer. » Elle avait beau rêver, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'au moins il l'écoute.

Le poids qu'elle avait sur la poitrine ne s'était pas atténué depuis.

Elle l'aimait, merde !

Elle glissa sur le sol et se recroquevilla.

Le sang qui battait ses tempes et lui rappelait par la même occasion qu'elle était bien vivante, lui donnait le tournis. Le faible éclairage de la lune à travers la fenêtre, animait sa longue chemise de nuit blanche d'un aspect irréel. Elle inspira longuement, afin que le malaise se dissipe. Mais rien ne se produisit, et elle se sentait toujours aussi mal.

Elle s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir su quoi lui dire, malgré ses récriminations. Seulement, la crainte d'être repoussée avait été plus forte...

Petit à petit, elle plongea dans un sommeil qui, elle l'espérait, la délivrerait de son insurmontable perdue...

Soudain, un bruit la réveilla. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

* * *

><p>Un élève se tenait au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il cherchait manifestement quelque chose. Cette scène aurait pu paraître normale à Hermione, si elle ne se déroulait pas en pleine nuit, et que l'intrus ne se révélait pas être Malefoy.<p>

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à cet endroit du château. Pourquoi était-il là ? Que faisait-il ? De nombreuses questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle se leva discrètement, quelque peu étourdie par sa sieste d'une heure ou deux par terre, et se rapprocha, mais le jeune homme devait sans doute être sur ses gardes, car il grogna : « Qui est là ? ».

Elle sortit de derrière l'étagère d'où il ne pouvait la voir.

« Granger ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Malefoy, répondit-elle simplement. »

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, menaçant.

« Ne le dis à personne, tu entends ? Personne ! Parce que, sinon... »

Ce n'était pas une supplication, c'était un ordre. Mais elle aurait du s'en douter : un Malefoy ne suppliait pas. Rien ni personne.

Elle se tut, le regarda juste avec curiosité. Même si s'occuper des oignons terriblement secrets et mystérieux de Malefoy, son pire ennemi, l'amuserait sans doute follement, elle avait pour l'instant d'autre chats à fouetter, et ses propres problèmes...

Voldemort lui-même ne lui filait pas une frousse pareille. Sans doute parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas rivaliser en beauté avec le jeune Malefoy, et que celui-ci paraissait en cet instant beaucoup plus fou aux yeux d'Hermione que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

S'il avait pu, il l'aurait tuée là, maintenant, pour pouvoir s'assurer son silence éternel. Mais, comme ça, avec ses grands yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire toute sa détresse et sa peine, elle lui rappelait sa mère. Il se revit alors, grandissant sans amour, ni d'elle, ni de lui. Sans aucun amour. Séparés par un mur de convenance, de non-dits infranchissable.

A force, il avait appris à vivre avec sa solitude, sa propre rage, cette carapace de froideur et d'arrogance qui le maintenait en vie.

Elle, elle avait appris à vivre avec son handicap : moitié moldue – moitié sorcière, aucune issue possible avec sa soif d'apprendre, avec Harry et Ron surtout ; mais maintenant il lui faudrait se passer de _lui_. Ron.

Ils se regardèrent. Longuement. Combien de temps ? Une seconde ou deux, sans doute. Mais rien n'est moins sûr. Plusieurs heures, peut-être.

C'était comme si chacun cherchait à faire passer un message à l'autre. Comme si chacun souhaitait que l'autre lise sa vie à travers ses yeux. Ne dit-on pas que ceux-ci sont le miroir de l'âme ?

Aucun des deux ne voulait se risquer à baisser les yeux. Ce serait comme renoncer à se battre, renoncer à vouloir continuer à vivre, renoncer à son amour, renoncer à sa rage, renoncer à sa soif d'apprendre, renoncer à se haïr.

Puis, d'un accord commun, sachant tous deux qu'ils ne baisseraient les yeux sans compromettre leur intégrité respective, ils décidèrent de mettre un terme à ce douloureux échange en même temps. Il se séparèrent, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé. Drago s'en alla et, avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, s'arrêta et murmura un simple « Merci ».

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans ce mot, tant d'attente. Tant de regret aussi...

Et Hermione sut alors que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il ferait tout pour oublier ce moment et tout pour qu'elle l'oublie aussi.

Hermione resta figée au milieu de la bibliothèque. Était-ce une méthode d'intimidation ? Ou bien s'étaient-ils compris, pour la première fois de leur vie ? Sûrement un mélange des deux.

Déstabilisée, meurtrie de chagrin, elle retourna se coucher dans son lit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt, comme à son habitude, s'habilla, se coiffa et se rendit discrètement dans la grande salle – bien qu'il n'y ait presque aucune présence humaine à cette heure de la matinée – afin que personne ne remarque les inhabituelles cernes violacées dues à sa nuit particulièrement éprouvante.<p>

Elle préférait passer sa journée en solitaire plutôt qu'avec Ginny ou Luna, par exemple, qui la bombarderaient littéralement de questions idiotes auxquelles elle ne saurait quoi répondre.

Elle s'assit donc et prit un copieux petit-déjeuner, ainsi que quelques provisions en vue du repas de midi, qu'elle passerait certainement dans son dortoir. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à éviter Harry, Ron, la sœur de ce dernier, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Parvati... Autrement dit pas mal de gens.

«La chance est avec moi ! pesta-t-elle tout haut en se levant.

- Alors, on se met à parler toute seule maintenant, Granger ? lui lança une voix chaude, légèrement rocailleuse, qui appartenait au bras droit de « sa Seigneurie », le prince des Serpentards.

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Zabini. Je fais ce que je veux à ce que je sache.»

Mais, de sa démarche élégante et silencieuse, il était déjà reparti sans attendre une quelconque réplique de la part de la jeune femme.

Déjà de mauvaise humeur, la jeune Gryffondor sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez prestement.

Puis, soudain, le seul dont elle avait véritablement peur, _Drago Malefoy,_ apparut. En un souffle, un battement de cil. Aussi rapide et silencieux qu'un python, aussi vil et gracile qu'une vipère, et surtout, aussi séducteur et venimeux qu'un cobra, il se tenait debout devant elle.

Ses cheveux décoiffés, luisant de mille reflets blonds, paraissaient courir le long de son visage dénué de la moindre imperfection, de cette même beauté divine qu'on retrouve dans ces statues datant d'une époque lointaine, qui représentaient l'homme dans toute sa splendeur, mais aussi un visage désert de toute émotion. Sa peau diaphane faisait ressortir sa fragilité contrastant avec son corps élancé mais délicieusement musclé, qui, lui, n'avait plus rien de fragile. Quant à ses yeux, c'était un mystère. Bleu océan, gris acier, bleu nuit, gris glace... Personne n'aurait pu déterminer leur couleur exacte. Aussi lunatique que lui.

Mais le pire, c'était son odeur. Le mélange quasi impossible de l'arôme qu'on s'imagine être celui d'un ange, doux, innocent, et celui du pire des voyous, avec des effluves de cigarette, de sexe, d'alcool, de danger...

Il n'y avait pas que cela qui faisait de lui un être beau et extrêmement attirant, évidemment. Il y avait aussi ses mimiques, ses gestes, sa manière de vous regarder, et puis de vivre tout simplement. Tantôt triste et enfantin, si triste, si enfantin. Tantôt arrogant et dangereux, si arrogant, si dangereux.

_Malefoy, tout simplement._

Hermione s'enivra de toute cette magnificence qui lui semblait particulièrement irréelle. Avait-on le droit d'être aussi beau extérieurement et aussi laid intérieurement ?

Bien que presque toutes les filles de Poudlard le trouvent détestable moralement, aucune ne pouvait lui dire non, s'il jetait son dévolu sur l'une d'elles. Cela ne durait, malheureusement pour la victime, qu'une nuit, mais pas une ne regrettait.

Hermione, quant à elle, supportait très bien le charme hypnotique du jeune homme, puisque selon elle, il se brisait dès que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche.

« Dégage de mon chemin, sale Sang-de-bourbe ! lui lança-t-il méchamment.

- Le « s'il te plait », la fouine, tu connais ? demanda-t-elle, ironique.

- S'il te... Quoi ? Non, ça ne fait visiblement pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Bon, bouge-toi, je sais que tu aimerais beaucoup me voir satisfaire tes besoins animaux, mais il faut savoir partager, d'autres jeunes filles voudraient entendre parler de mes « services », lui répliqua-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

- Tu ne m'attires absolument pas, Malefoy, je ne suis pas une de ces pimbêches idiotes et superficielles, qui, n'ayant pas de cerveau, te trouvent par conséquent irrésistible, lui répondit-elle comme on balaye distraitement de la main une mouche qui nous importune.

- C'est sûr, quand on aime un Weasmoche, faut vraiment pas avoir de goût », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Rouge de honte et de colère qu'on lui ait volé son précieux secret, elle rétorqua :

«- Toi ! La ferme ! Tu... Tais-toi !

- Doucement, Grangie. Tes sautes d'humeur massacrent mes délicates oreilles. Vue ta réaction, reprit-il, que dois-je en conclure ? Que tu es dans ta mauvaise période du mois... ou que ce que je t'ai dit est la vérité ? Ah, sûrement les deux. Pauvre Sang-de-bourbe, même pas capable de se dégoter quelqu'un qui veuille d'elle.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ce dont tu ne sais rien !

- Ne te vexe pas, Grangie, mais... Que dis-je ? Vexe-toi, Granger, mais tout le monde sait sur qui notre Miss Je-Sais-Tout nationale craque. Sauf l'abruti concerné, bien entendu. Trop bête pour s'en rendre compte... Mais peut être qu'il le sait, ce qui serait beaucoup plus plausible... Et que comme tu ressembles à ce gros balourd d'Hagrid et que tu es une Sang-de-bourbe, il fait semblant de ne rien voir ! lui souffla-t-il d'un ton moqueur au creux de l'oreille.

- Je t'interdis de m'insulter, Malefoy ! Tu...

- De t'insulter ? la coupa-t-il. Que veux-tu dire ? Est-ce une insulte, pour toi, d'être comparée à ton si grand ami, Hagrid ?

- N... Non ! Bien sur que non ! Je... je... Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, Malefoy ! bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

- Oui, je vois très bien. Tu viens de me dire, certes plutôt implicitement, mais tu l'as dit, qu'Hagrid est un gros balourd, moche, hideux et repoussant, et que tu ne veux pas que je te compare à lui. Sublime, Granger. Je n'attendais pas mieux de toi », conclut le jeune homme en applaudissant ironiquement la Gryffondor.

Hermione resta immobile, ne sachant une fois de plus que répondre. Puis, lasse de ce petit jeu, elle s'écarta, laissant passer « sa Majesté », qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

En quittant la grande salle, Hermione se dit que, au moins, ces prises de têtes avec Malefoy lui faisaient un peu oublier Ron, et ça, c'était une bonne chose, malgré tout.

Puis, n'oubliant pas sa détestable habitude de vouloir toujours arriver en avance, elle s'en fut à son premier cours de la journée.

Elle doutait sincèrement de pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de Ron, ses illusions brisées, sans se mettre à pleurer, ou sans lui crier qu'il n'est qu'un «gros con qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez», jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que, oui, elle s'adressait à lui, et tout cela sous le regard courroucé de Rogue.

En fait, elle n'était pas si triste que ça. Elle ressentait surtout une terrible impression d'avoir perdu son temps. Et ça, c'était pire que tout. Éprouvait-elle réellement des sentiments pour Ron, ou se les était-elle inventés ?

Et si c'était seulement ses sens qui, en présence d'un garçon encore célibataire, se seraient réveillés ?

Non, impossible. Le fait même qu'elle essaie de se convaincre du contraire prouvait qu'elle l'aimait. Cette atroce douleur, si forte. Son amoureux. Elle voulait son amoureux. Elle se serait bien mise à pleurer, là, tout de suite. Ron. Ron. Ron... Effleurer de ses lèvres les siennes, parcourir de ses mains son torse musclé, caresser ses doux cheveux.

Elle souhaitait juste être aimée, éprouver ce qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais avec lui.

« Stop ! Hermione, il ne t'aime pas, fais-toi une raison. »

Mais comment empêcher son cœur d'espérer ?

_Impossible._

La douleur partirait sans doute, mais dans combien de temps ?

_Jamais, elle restera._

Combien de temps à chercher n'importe quel moyen de l'oublier, pendant que son cœur pleurerait désespérément ?

_Longtemps._

Combien de « Malefoy » devra-t-elle insulter pour ressentir enfin une quelconque joie ? Hein, combien ?

_..._

Elle fit demi-tour, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, décida de sécher.

...

Alors ? Des critiques ? Des remarques ?

Merci d'avoir lu, en tous cas. Et sachez que la review est gratuite et, je peux vous l'assurez, orgasmique ! Bises, à la prochaine !

Sirèn'


End file.
